


Growing Family

by AdaVila



Series: Family Affairs of the Russian Tigers [23]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Otabek Altin/Yuri Plisetsky, Family, Family Drama, Family Fluff, Family Issues, Family Secrets, Mental Breakdown, Mental Health Issues, Oblivious Yuri Plisetsky, OtaYuri Week, Otabek Altin & Yuri Plisetsky Are Best Friends, Supportive Victor Nikiforov, VictUuri, otayuri - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-21 15:49:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11360610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdaVila/pseuds/AdaVila
Summary: “I’m trying my best to keep everything in order!” She’s not yelling anymore but her voice is still angry and she tries to look anywhere but at Yuri.“Things don’t have to be in some idiotic order all the freaking time! It’s stupid! It’s stupid that you want to control everything! It’s stupid!” Yuri yells back and Ada flinches, but so does Viktor, and Yuuri, the one who’s the most surprised with the fact that the Plisetsky’s are actually yelling at each other, is the only one who notices them both do that.“This discussion is over. I’m taking a shower.” Ada suddenly is a lot quieter than before and she starts heading towards the kitchen door but Yuri grabs her by the wrist, mouth open for an upcoming sentence.“Don’ttouchme.” She hisses at him and all three pairs of eyes widen in surprise. She yanks her arm away and heads straight to the bathroom.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> What ?? My children ?? What is happening ??  
> There will be references to previous part and you will need to realise some of the hints I have given before and I just hope y'all enjoy this. Ada is my baby and so is Yuri and actually, so are all of you who keep reading this fic and there is actually quite a deep meaning to all of the stuff I write in this work so I hope you enjoy it and can relate to these babies feelings in this chapter and in the ones to come <3  
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An explanation for the very first line - Gesha is the same kind of nickname for Georgi as Vitya is for Viktor and Yura for Yuri

“Good job, Gesha! Yura come on, stop slacking off, it’s your turn now!” Yakov calls as Georgi makes his way off the ice. Yuri’s stretching with Yuuri while Viktor blabs on and on about their wedding and honeymoon plans. Yuri jumps up, angrily murmuring something about being glad to get away from them but actually trying to mask the disappointment of not being able to listen until the end.

“Warmed up enough?” Yakov asks in a serious tone as Yuri steps onto the ice but receives no real answer as the boy waves him away and starts his practice without looking back.

Everyone’s going through their performances for the upcoming season and Yuri’s skating the rough version of what is going to be his free skate. He’s excited and even through the next season seems far away he knows summer will go by in a blink of an eye and that this program will bring him more gold because he actually _likes_ it.

He’s going into his third jump now, the take off is nice and clean, there’s no mistakes but as he lands he feels his leg give out underneath him and he crashes onto the ice.

“Yura!” Mila and Yakov both yell in unison, Yuuri and Viktor turn around just in time to see Yuri sit up on the ice, pulling his leg to his chest.

“Walk it off, boy!” Yakov yells but while he tries to keep his tone harsh there’s obvious confusion and everyone can hear it. He didn’t see any problems with the jump or the landing so Yuri shouldn’t have fallen.

Yuri tries to stand up, shifting his weight onto his right leg as he feels a strange tingling pain in his left calf. It feels like a strain but then again not quite and thinking about it only confuses him. He tries to stand on both feet but only succeeds in falling back onto all fours.

Yuri suddenly feels like crying and that’s what embarrasses him the most.  Sure, he’s fallen a bunch of times, who hasn’t, right? But now he doesn’t know what he did wrong, he doesn’t know what put him in the centre of attention of the whole fucking rink.

“Come on, that’s not working.” He hears Viktor say as he and Georgi pick Yuri up from either side.

“I know, idiot!” Yuri yells but doesn’t struggle out of their hold as his voice breaks a little. No one feels like pointing it out through.

“I told you to stretch and warm up correctly!” Yakov yells in his face just as he steps off the ice, still being held upright by Georgi.

“He did, we were warming up together.”  Yuuri approaches, Viktor already by his side.

“Yes, but what is good enough for you is not good enough for him! He’s been growing rapidly this year, his muscles need to be prepared more than yours! Look at him, he’s almost your height already!” Yakov tells him with a raised voice, not quite yelling yet because Yakov admits Yuuri’s become his favourite, but Viktor still wraps a comforting arm around Yuuri’s waist.

“What does it feel like?” Yakov kneels down and takes Yuri’s leg in his hands as Yuri is now seated on the bench, trying to wave away Mila who’s trying to cling to him.

“It feels like my calf is in a cramp from out of this world, that’s how it fucking feels!” Yuri snaps but Yakov only tells him to watch his language as he examines Yuri’s calf, squeezing here and there.

“Oi! That hurt!” He yells as Yakov squeezes down on the back of his calf, almost kicking his coach in the face.

“Vitya, go call a cab. We need to take him to the doctor.” Yakov say calmly, releasing Yuri’s leg and standing up.

“I’m calling Ada.” Mila says while behind Yuri, pulling out her phone, but before she’s able to do anything Yuri grabs her wrist and hisses at her to not even dare.

“Everyone calm down and go back to practice! The boy is fine!” Yakov yells at all the skaters and gives Yuri his hand to stand up.

“What do you mean I’m fine?! Is this serious or not?” Yuri spits back at him as they make their way to the locker room, Yuri holding onto Yakov as he limps.

 

\---

 

“So, you’re saying I’m just growing? What kind of a shit answer is that?!” Yuri’s sitting in the doctor’s office, determined to not believe anything they’re telling him and just go back to skating as quickly as possible.

“Yuri. Language.” Ada tells him in a serious tone, shutting him up immediately, her tone leaving no room for discussion. Mila must have called her after all.

When he and Yakov arrived at the doctor that usually looks after Yakov’s team his sister was already there, her face bearing the cold expression she always had when she talked with people she didn’t know or didn’t like. Yuri made a mental note to strangle Mila as soon as he was able to run again.

Ada’s expression still hadn’t changed and Yuri felt uneasy when a glare from that stone cold face was shot towards him.

The doctor had taken a look at his leg, got an x-ray, ran a blood test, and asked so many questions that Yuri had started to feel like he was being interrogated.

“Well you see, while at sixteen most boys have already had their growth spurs, it seems like yours only started this year, am I correct?” The doctor looks at Ada and Yakov, clearly having decided to not pay Yuri any attention and the two nod.

“The blood test is just what I expected. He’s low on basically all the vitamins that strengthen muscle and bones, I’m surprised there are no broken bones yet.” The doctor looks through the papers he’s holding again and then makes eye contact with Ada.

“Are the parents tall?” Ada gulps at the question, realizing she’s not comfortable with answering it in front of Yuri, but tries to not let it show.

“Mum is 1,75 and dad is 1,92.” The doctor nods at her answer and she feels Yuri’s gaze burn holes into the side of her head.

“Both tall, especially the father. Well I wouldn’t expect you to become as tall as you father, boy, but I think you could reach 1,80 at least.” He finally looks at Yuri whose face is now clearly bearing an angry expression.

“The only thing I can advise is to take all the vitamins I prescribed you and to get plenty of sun.  I know how skaters like to stay at the rink from dusk to dawn, but right now that is not a possibility. Otherwise, lack of vitamins during sudden growth could end up with serious injury and even arthritis. Please take better care of him.” The doctor tells Ada and leaves the room and her gulp is masked by the sound of the door slamming shut.

 

\---

 

“How the _fuck_ did this happen!” Ada says as she drops her jacket onto the coat rack. Yuri freezes on his way into the kitchen because his sister does NOT curse.  Ada never loses her temper. Viktor stops while closing the front door because he’s thinking the same and Yuuri’s left feeling lost and preparing himself for a lot more Russian curse words he’s kind of glad he doesn’t understand fully.

Viktor had left no room for discussion when he’s said he’ll drive Ada and Yuri home from the doctor and had dragged Yuuri with him into the Plisetsky apartment without explanation. Yuuri sensed Viktor had something on his mind as soon as he noticed that Viktor paid close attention to Ada’s expression (or more like the lack of one) ever since they met them at the doctor’s.

“How in the name of _God_ did you manage to fuck up your health this badly!?” She walks past Yuri, fills a glass of water and downs it, her voice annoyed and shoulders slumped.

The three skaters are silent, Viktor had offered to drive them home from the doctor exactly for this reason. He had sensed it was coming for a while now but had not give voice to his worry.

“Calm down, it’s fine. It’s only a strain and since it’s already summer I’ll get more sun, just as that stupid doctor told me.” Yuri speaks calmly, more because he hopes it’ll calm down his sister than because the problem is really nothing.

“Only a strain!” She throws her arms into the air helplessly. “What if we found this out at the start of the season? Or if you really had broken a bone? The _goddamned_ Olympics are coming up, Yuri!” She’s yelling, with her eyes squeezed shut and fingers digging into her temples so hard it surely must be painful, and Yuri looks over at Viktor for some kind of help but the older man just shakes his head subtly.

“I bought you the fucking vitamins the doctor prescribed when your growth spurs started! Have you even been taking them?” She glares at him and he averts his eyes. She growls, walking out of the kitchen.

After a few moments Yuri hears the door to his room slam and Ada is back in the kitchen with a handful of vitamin bottles.

“Are you shitting me!?” The expression on her face is furious as she shakes the barely used bottles and Yuri would have laughed or said something sarcastic if he hadn’t been so confused as to why his sister is blowing up so badly and at him, of all people.

“It’s only a bit of vitamin deficiency. I’m fine, honestly. My leg doesn’t even hurt anymore.” He speaks a bit more coldly, hating the idea that Viktor and Yuuri are standing behind him and watching as his sister shouts without any real reason.

“It was MY responsibility to take care of you! Why can’t you just do what I tell you to do!” She’s still yelling but it suddenly sounds more desperate than anything else.

“I don’t have to do whatever you tell me to do!” Yuri’s yelling now too, no longer okay with the direction this conversation is going into. No one can _make_ him do stuff if he didn’t want to, even his own sister.

“I HAVE to keep things in order! I have to make _sure_ things go the way they’re supposed to go! But you still ended up with a fucking vitamin deficiency and a strain!” She tangles her fingers in her hair, seemingly ready to yank them out. From behind Viktor Yuuri thinks it’s starting to look like a panic attack and it seems like this could be what Ada had meant when they talked about her problem.

“You don’t HAVE to do anything! I’m not a goddamn baby! And I am definitely not someone you can order around! Do you think I’m your fucking toy or something?!” Yuri yells back at her, unable to keep the anger in even through it’s his sister he’s talking to. Ada has been getting more and more controlling towards everything he had said and done these past weeks and he’s sick of it.

“You’re not a toy but you’re definitely a kid! How the hell could I miss this! How could I not make sure everything’s going to _plan_?” She’s slightly hunched forwards where she stands by the kitchen counter, fingers angrily rubbing at her temple again as she stares at the floor.

“A kid?! A fucking kid?! Are you serious? Are you really worried about me right now or are you just disappointed you failed to be the picture perfect older sister? I’m fucking sick of it!” Yuri’s face is red from anger and a few strands of hair have come loose from his ponytail, falling onto his face.

“I’m trying my best to keep everything in order!” She’s not yelling anymore but her voice is still angry and she tries to look anywhere _but_ at Yuri.

“Things don’t have to be in some idiotic order all the freaking time! It’s stupid! It’s stupid that you want to control everything! It’s stupid!” Yuri yells back and Ada flinches, but so does Viktor, and Yuuri, the one who’s the most surprised with the fact that the Plisetsky’s are actually yelling at each other, is the only one who notices them _both_ do that.

“This discussion is over. I’m taking a shower.” Ada suddenly is a lot quieter than before and she starts heading towards the kitchen door but Yuri grabs her by the wrist, mouth open for an upcoming sentence.

“Don’t _touch_ me.” She hisses at him and all three pairs of eyes widen in surprise. She yanks her arm away and heads straight to the bathroom.

“You can stay at Viktor’s if you want.” Ada says before the bathroom door slams behind her, leaving the three skaters dumbfounded.

Yuri’s face is red with anger and frustration and his eyes sting but before the hot liquid can spill he’s out the front door, stomping down the stairs.

“What... What do we do?” Yuuri asks breathlessly. He’s surprised, to say the least, and the unreadable expression on Viktor’s face confuses him but he thinks he gets what’s happening to Ada.

“Yu-u-uri, could you get a cab and take Yurio to our apartment? I’ll get there in a bit.” There doesn’t seem to be room for discussion so Yuuri just nods and turns to leave. Before he walks out he turns back to Viktor one last time and the latter nods with a reassuring smile on his lips.

 

\---

 

“Yuri, do you want tea?” Yuuri asks once they have walked into the apartment and Yuri has angrily flopped onto the couch.

The only answer he receives is a grunt so he simply prepares two mugs of tea.  When he walks over to place them on the coffee table he sees Yuri wrapped around Makkachin on the couch, shooting a half angry glare at Yuuri when he smiles at the sight.

“Is you leg better?” Yuuri asks, not really expecting an answer, just trying to take Yuri’s mind off of what had happened.

“Why did he get to stay there?” Yuri’s voice is muffled by Makka’s fur but Yuuri can hear the false anger trying to hide the hurt.

“He wanted to stay and talk with her.” He tries to see Yuri’s face but it’s buried too deep into the fur.

“It’s not fair.” The words are barely audible but Yuuri hears him and feels a sad smile stretch on his own lips as he examines the way Yuri’s clinging to Makkachin.

“I guess he knows what’s up with her.” Yuuri says and doesn’t expect the answer to come as quickly or as loudly as it does.

“It’s not fair! She’s MY sister!” Yuri close to yells and Makkachin tries to jump away but Yuri reacts quickly, pulling him closer. Yuuri can’t help but smile at that. It seems that Yuri is angry at the situation itself and not actually his sister.

“Yuri, how old were you when the three of you first became friends?” He asks and sees Yuri make a grimace when he glares at Yuuri for a split second

“We’re not _friends._ ” Yuri spits and the only thing that Yuuri can think of is that it’s true, they’re more like a bunch of unpredictable siblings.

“Yuri, how old?” Yuuri doesn’t back down, which might seem strange to Yuri and maybe that’s why he answers.

“I was ten. Ada had just turned fourteen.” Yuri sounds reluctant and Yuuri nods to himself, humming in approval.

“Who would _you_ choose to help you with your problems? A ten year old or a grown up?” The answer to that is a groan from Yuri and Yuuri smiles.

“But it’s still not fair.” Yuri huffs into Makkachin’s back and Yuuri can sense that the younger boy understands he’s lost this time. “I should be the one to understand her and not Viktor.”

His voice sounds defeated and the sentence becomes quieter towards the end and Yuuri notices Yuri struggling to keep his eyes open as he gazes over Makkachin at the turned off TV.

When Yuuri drapes a blanket over Yuri moments later he’s not surprised to see no reaction from the blond.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG, the update is 15 minutes late in my time zone, what will I do?? XD XD
> 
> I'm sorry for hurting Yura, I really am, will you forgive me?? I had to guys, I HAD to, I'm sorry. Leave your thoughts/questions/reactions in the comments and kudos are also highly appreciated <3 <3 <3


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Are you ready to find out what's up with Ada? Well, here you go. I'm sorry in advance :D  
> This is like 30 min late again in my timezone so it's July 6. This is what happens when I update after work XD

Ada stands under the icy stream until she’s reassured herself that her gasps are from the cold water and nothing else. The water feels boiling against her skin and when she removes one of her palms from the wall to turn the water colder, she realises there is no more ‘colder’ to go for.

She steps out of the shower and starts getting dressed but gives up after she’s put on her underwear, too tired to be bothered by the pile of the rest of her clothes, settling with wrapping a towel around her torso.

“Why are you still here?” Ada’s question doesn’t sound angry or harsh, simply powerless, as she comes out of the bathroom to see Viktor standing right in front of her but she doesn’t _really_ feel surprised.

“You’re going to give yourself hypothermia like this.” He offers her a hoodie and sweatpants as she glares at him through her lashes and when she tries to ignore them he pushes them against her chest, making her raise her arm to hold them so they wouldn’t fall.

She stands frozen for a moment, looking into Viktor’s icy blue eyes before sighing and dropping her towel to get dressed in the middle of the hallway, too numb and tired to care and after all, it’s _Viktor_.

Viktor tries to not smile at the thought that she’s just like Yuri when she’s like this, leaving her stuff scattered on the floor for others to pick up. He also realises his smile might come from when his eyes linger on her ribs and hipbones, noticing how the bones don’t stick out as much as they had before.

He nods with a satisfied smile when she’s dressed, dragging her into her room and sitting down on the bed, pulling her down next to him. He hands her a mug and she hesitates for a second before wrapping her fingers around it. It feels like the material is blistering hot but she knows it’s only because the temperature of her skin is low.

“It’s really not healthy for your body.” He says matter-of-factly and shifts to rest against the headboard of her bed.

“You’ve got any better coping mechanism in mind?” She blurts but still moves to sit next to him, resting against the headboard.

“Therapy?” He says and she sneers, earning an annoyed glance from him. “I’m serious and you know it.”

“I already take the pills, I can’t afford therapy.” She says before sipping her tea, realising that it’s lukewarm against her tongue and not boiling like the material makes it seem against her palms.

“Then at least tell Yura.” Viktor’s tone makes it sound more like a suggestion instead of the demand Ada had expected and she can’t really understand why he’s so gentle.

She doesn’t say anything and the silence drags on between them. Ada expects him to try persuading her to do it, saying that Yuri deserves better, that they both do, but he only lifts up his arm in a silent offer.

Ada shuffles closer, resting her head against his chest as he lowers his arm and drapes it around her shoulders. They sit like that for a moment, staring into nothingness, before she feels something drip down from her chin.

“No...” The word sounds incredibly hopeless coming from Ada’s lips as she realises a tear has rolled down her cheek and Viktor grimaces. She rubs it away forcefully and when Viktor’s arm pulls her closer she breaks down against her own will.

Viktor puts Ada’s mug on the nightstand before wrapping both of his arms around her. He feels tears stain his shirt almost immediately when she rests her forehead against his chest. She’s shivering and while he doesn’t know whether it’s from crying or the blindingly cold shower she takes whenever she breaks down, he pulls the blanket over them for good measure.

“It’s so stupid. I’m stupid. Why did I have to have this idiotic illness? Viktor, why? Yuri can’t be taken care of by someone sick.” She’s muttering against his shirt, grabbing handfuls of it where her palms rest on his back.

“Shhh, it’s okay. It’s not stupid. You’re not stupid, Yuri didn’t mean it. It’ll be fine Ada. You’re still a kid, you don’t need to worry about everything.” Viktor talks calmly, trying to shush her, being harshly reminded of how young she actually is as she clings to him.

“I can’t be a kid anymore, I’m his guardian! He needs someone who can take care of him but I keep failing! You didn’t hear that doctor today!” She’s trying to raise her voice but each sentence is followed by a choked sob. Viktor tries to stay calm as he processes the information she has just blurted out.

“Ada, why did Nikolai allow this?” He starts rubbing up and down her back, both to reassure and to warm her up and he knows his voice couldn’t have sounded exactly comforting in that moment.

“I talked him into it. I just... I’m... It’s going to be six years since _she_ died and if...” She starts crying harder for a moment before trying to manage a deep breath and continuing.

“I don’t know what’ll happen if the last guardian dies before Yuri’s eighteen.” She ends the sentence with a strangled exhale and pulls Viktor closer.

“Shhh, it’ll be fine, I’m here. We’re all here for you. For the both of you, Ada.” Viktor tightens his grip to reassure her. “Nikolai’s healthy, you’re just paranoid because you’ve been under a lot of stress lately. I’m sorry I didn’t notice earlier, I’m sorry I made you worry about me and Yuuri too.” He rests his head on top of hers and she shakes it in disagreement before taking another deep breath.

“It’s not because of you or the stress, Viktor! I wouldn’t have helped if I didn’t want to. It’s this idiotic illness! I can’t do everything like I _have to_ and now Yuri hates me. What if he realises how stupid his sister is when he finds out about it? What if he wants to go back to living with Yakov or even with grandpa in Moscow!?” She suddenly tries to push him away but he holds onto her tighter, shushing her once more before continuing in a stern, low voice.

 “You’re just a kid yourself, for God’s sake! You’re not supposed to do _everything_ and Yuri definitely doesn’t hate you. He won’t want to move either, he’s incredibly happy living with you even when you tell him to clean his room.” He hears her exhale sceptically before he speaks again. “How about I tell him? The main things. If he’s angry he can stay at my place while he figures things out, if not, I’ll drive him back. Okay?”

Ada doesn’t say anything for a while and Viktor hears only the rare sniffle. After a moment he feels her nod so he nods back, validating his own offer.

 

 

\---

 

 

“Yura-a, we need to talk.” Viktor’s voice is tender but awfully serious as he softly shakes Yuri awake. The boy sits up abruptly, almost kicking Makkachin onto the floor.

“What about?” He sounds angry but Viktor and Yuuri can’t hold back smiles at the cuteness when he rubs at his eyes with his fists.

“I have to tell you something and you’ll have to listen to me for your sister’s sake, okay?” Yuri doesn’t loudly disagree like he usually would when Viktor tells him what to do or how to act. He just scoots over to make room for Viktor to sit.

Viktor makes eye contact with Yuuri who nods in understanding and disappears into their bedroom, leaving the two alone.

“Yura, I’m going to explain to you what [OCPD](https://www.google.com/search?q=OCPD&ie=utf-8&oe=utf-8&client=firefox-b-ab&gws_rd=cr&ei=XlpdWa6KAZLOwALC17KQDw) is and you’re going to listen carefully, okay?” Viktor says after Yuuri’s left and Yuri nods with wide eyes, appearing almost terrified.

 

 

\---

 

 

Ada wakes up to the feeling of someone stroking her hair. She opens her eyes to meet identical green ones, filled with what seems to be sadness and not anger and she sighs in relief.

“Hey.” Yuri says in a half whisper, trying to study Ada’s face as much as he can.

“Hey.” She answers, frowning when she hears her own voice, dry and scratchy from crying and sees that Yuri had noticed too when his brows knit together and eyelashes flutter.

“I’m sorry.” Yuri whispers as he closes his eyes and wraps himself around Ada, resting his face in the crook of her neck.

“That’s my line.” Ada says back with a small chuckle as she wraps her own arms around her brother. She inhales the scent of his shampoo and somehow it calms her, letting her know that this isn't a dream.

“No, I should have noticed that you’re feeling like shit. I should have put more thought into it. I’m a shitty brother, sorry.” He nuzzles closer, voice sad and apologetic and she smiles into his hair while shaking her head.

“You’re an amazing brother. I’m glad you came back even after you found out.” The last sentence comes out as a whisper as she looks over him and at the picture frames resting on her shelves.

“My home is with you, dumbass. I’d never go anywhere else on my own free will.” He says as he grabs handfuls of her hoodie and tries to pull her impossibly closer.

“I’m glad. I love you, my baby tiger.” She hugs him tighter, not caring about how hard it’s becoming to breathe with her lungs crushed like this and strokes his hair.

“I love you too, please never leave me.” Yuri whispers and they both feel bitterness at the thought before falling asleep comfortably, despite the seemingly uncomfortable closeness.

 

 

\---

 

 

“They’ll be fine?” Yuuri asks as Viktor comes into their bedroom, having just dropped off Yuri.

“Of course, they’re too stubborn to give up on each other.” Viktor huffs and plops onto their bed, face first into the pillow next to where Yuuri's sitting.

Yuuri continues to read his book like he had been doing before when he feels Viktor’s eyes on him.

“Yes?” The question’s simple and Viktor gives him a small smile, rising up a bit on his elbow.

“Why are you so understanding when I have to deal with stuff like this and leave you on your own?” Yuuri feels a smile stretch his lips at the question and he strokes a strand of hair off Viktor’s forehead to kiss it.

“Because that ‘stuff’ is your family. I wouldn’t throw a fit just because instead of coming home to rest with me after practice you need to make sure they’re okay first.” He slides lower to be at eye level with Viktor and right after he’s put down his book, Viktor tangles their fingers together.

“So you think they’re my family, huh?” The smirk Viktor gives his is all kinds of adorable.

“Are they not?” Yuuri laughs a bit, not because it’s funny but more because it’s a silly question. Of course they’re family at this point.

“Well true, I have become a kind of father figure to them.” Viktor smiles in pride and raises his chin up to show it and Yuuri snorts at the statement.

“I’d say more like a big brother that drives them crazy but who they still love unconditionally.” Viktor pouts a bit at Yuuri’s sentence but soon mimics his smile.

They lay like that for a moment, comfortable silence surrounding them as they smile at each other. Viktor kisses Yuuri’s knuckles and nuzzles his cheek against the palm Yuuri’s put on his cheek.

“She cried, huh?” Yuuri says a bit out of the blue and Viktor looks confused for a second before humming in agreement.

“Doesn’t seem like her, right?” The smile on Viktor’s lips is sad. “How’d you know?” He looks up at Yuuri’s deep brown eyes and the other looks just as sad.

“There was a damp spot on your shirt when you came back to pick up Yuri. I assumed it was from tears since it looked like she was panicking when we were there.” Yuuri kind of just shrugs when Viktor seems to study his face in detail.

“You don’t want to know why?” He asks with furrowed brows and Yuuri shakes his head,

“I’m curious, of course. But I’m sure she wouldn’t be comfortable with me knowing everything since, as I understand, even Yuri didn’t know.” Viktor nods and slides closer to Yuuri to hug him.

“I’m so glad I’m marrying you.” Viktor whispers into the crook of Yuuri’s neck.

“Oh stop it, you’re so serious today it’s scaring me. Don’t worry, the children are alright.” Yuuri laughs with a growing blush on his face and feels Viktor smile against the skin of his neck.

“So now they’re our children?” He asks in a mockingly serious tone and Yuuri slaps his upper arm.

“I didn’t say _that,_ baka!” Yuuri laughs and Viktor hums.

“Mmm Yuuri, speak Japanese to me mo-o-ore.” Yuuri feels fingers slowly inch closer to his ribs and he starts squirming away.

“I literally called you an idiot just now, don’t get turned on.” But it’s too late, Viktor’s already on top of him, digging his fingers into Yuuri’s ribs, making him gasp from laughter.

 

 

\---- Art/headcanons I love and would like if you told the creators about this-----

[*When Yura gets over wanting to cry and wants to punch Viktor for being able to stay while Ada had told him to leave (also, Yuuri's cannonly strong af)*](http://alexadooodle.tumblr.com/post/161636207552/this-post-has-ruined-my-life)

[*One of the pictures on Ada's shelf is this*](https://fumitomtom.tumblr.com/post/157139355777)

[*There's one like this from when Yura received skates with black blades and cried because they're 'SO COOL OMG'* ](http://annene.tumblr.com/post/157925167228/hbd)

[*Newest picture is from when Yuri and Beka fell asleep on the metro while they were going home from the cinema or smt when Beka visited*](https://heyal.tumblr.com/post/154473759425/zzzzzz)

[*The exact way the scene at the end looked. I LOVE THIS!! SO SPOT ON WTF!!! I FOUND THIS AFTER I WROTE IT*](http://starhoodies.tumblr.com/post/153114151103/you-are-all-i-long-for-all-i-worship-and-adore)

[*What happened after the tickling (This persons whole YOI art tag is the way I'm alive OMG I'd link everything from there if I could)*](http://iruutciv.tumblr.com/post/161149778406/my-obsession-with-suggestive-kisses-continues)

[*Gifset that explains Yura 100% :D*](http://cldstrifes.tumblr.com/post/154046775262/relatable-yuri-plisetsky)

[*Not art or headcanon but so TRUE OMG* ](http://blackstar.tumblr.com/post/154489403707/i-dont-think-people-really-get-how-little)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah, Ada has OCPD. Actually, most of the characters in this fic have some kind of a mental illness because first, it's a thing A LOT of people have, if you're one of them, remember that you are not alone and someone will understand you so seek help if you need it. Second, I want people to be able to relate to the characters if they need/want it. As far as I have imagined, Yuuri has Anxiety, Viktor has Depression, Ada has OCPD, Georgi has Manic Depressin. The rest you can imagine as you like, you can even let me know and I'll write in some hints of an illness for a character of your choice.

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, I hope you like this because now you can understand Ada fully and I've been giving hints from the very start because this is how I've seen her all this time. I hope you leave comments and kudos because they make me cry happy tears each time. <3 <3


End file.
